


Regret

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Mentions of Death, slightly graphic description of Isaac’s body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: After Isaac falls off the Communication Tower on Chorus Sam searches for his body to give him the proper burial he deserves.





	Regret

The moment he threw that grenade, he knew it was a choice he’d regret, a decision that would haunt him for the rest of his days, but, he did it anyway. He stood there, watching as his friend, his brother, fell over the edge and down to his death. A silent tear slid down his cheek as he walked away. 

 

He’d go find the body. He’d give his old friend the kind of kindness he deserved, and needed. He cursed himself for not trying to help him when things began to spiral downward, when he lost himself after the war, when his once kind heart had turned cold and cruel.

 

He climbed over the rocks, searched every crevice, and scanned the area as his heart began to beat harder in his chest. He hated himself for not trying harder, for letting it get this far. Finally grey lands on the familiar orange a few feet away. He stands, frozen in place, before cautiously walking over. 

 

There was no way he’d survived the fall, even if he was still breathing he was in immense pain. Sam gently removed his friends helmet, steeling himself for what he might see. 

 

Eyes closed, blood coming from his nose and mouth. No shallow breathing, no movement beneath his eyelids, no pulse. 

 

Traitorous tears fell from his eyes, landing on the visor, blurring his vision even more. 

 

“I’m sorry Isaac.” The broad mercenary whispers, voice shaking, hands trembling as he begins pulling off his friends armor, tears sliding down his cheeks.

 

Once he’s stripped Isaac of his armor he sits there, knees to his chest, looking up at the sky  How did it all go so wrong? He thought, running his hands down his face. 

 

He gingerly picked up his friends limp body, carrying him to the hole he had dug that would be Isaac’s final resting place. Gently setting his body down, he let a final tear slip down his face as he began throwing dirt onto the body. He stood there. staring down at the mound of dirt and rocks, heart aching from the loss. 

 

"I'm sorry brother. I should've seen the signs, I should've--" His sentence cuts off, choking back the tears that threatened soak his face, "I'll see you again." He turns away from the grave, Isaac's helmet in hand, the only thing besides memories he'd keep with him.


End file.
